Those Hours After
by historiae
Summary: At the Rose's race, Riven's life is saved by Darcy after the helmet accident. What happens between them after they leave?


The two brats and the two specialists were now several meters back. Riven walked staring at the tips of his boots, brooding over what had happened, almost unaware that he was not alone.

During those few steps, Darcy hadn't left him even for a moment, making sure he had fully recovered. She should have reached her sisters back to Cloud Tower, but she already knew that she would be back alone; Icy and Stormy had no time to waste waiting for her, and she suddenly had new plans for the day.

Riven stopped brooding and concentrated on the girl who had saved him, remembering her name not without some effort. The feeling of gratitude towards her distracted him from frustration. She had a completely unknown face, and it indelibly imprinted in his mind. He had never seen her among the companions of the Winx, nor among the friends of the other boys of Red Fountain.

-Why don't I know you?- he asked her.

\- Oh, you know … witches don't often come to town. Today I went shopping and was dragged into the middle of the party.- she answered, with a slight embarrassment.

_Witches_. Actually she had all the appearance of one of them.

Riven kept walking. - I don't often go to town either. I feel very uncomfortable among people.-

They emerged in the main square of Magix. Darcy smiled at him. She felt a powerful magical energy flowing between them, and she knew that her sixth sense was never wrong. -We have many things in common.-

Riven was tempted to return her smile when a cramp crossed his back.

Darcy assumed an expression of apprehension and gently invited him to sit on one of the benches surrounding the fountain in the square. When the boy followed the advice, she approached him from the side, surrounding his shoulders. -What about a restorative massage?- He asked in a persuasive voice. She was his heroine already, and it was clear that he now considered her on his side; she could have some fun.

-It's a great idea.- he answered, and let the girl's thin hands relax his nerves, feeling better immediately. - I was lucky to meet you.-

Darcy grinned and bent slightly to look into his eyes. - Let's have a drink together, will you? -

Riven felt invigorated, and accepted, gladly. -Why not?-

By the time they left the cafe, the sun had already set. They had talked all afternoon, telling each other just enough to get to know each other better. The time had flown by, and both had greatly appreciated that different-than-usual afternoon. They had studied each other for a long time with their eyes and words, inexplicably attracted to each other, never managing to grasp the deepest essence of their person. But between a glance and the other, it was time to get back to the dorms.

Riven felt the tiredness pervading him, and his muscles were still sore from the trauma. While trying to find the words to thank her one last time and ask her to see her again, a roar spread through the square; the spaceship of roses had lurked up there and in a few seconds it threw a new cascade of fragrant flowers. But they were different from those of that morning.

\- Red roses by day and dark roses at sunset. To please the creatures of the night as well: it's a tradition that I approve.- Darcy said.

-You know a lot of things about this festivity.- Riven teased, making her shrug her shoulders and blush slightly. Unwittingly, she had given him to intend to actually be an assiduous visitor to the rose festival, revealing him a romantic side that never emerged too often.

As if fate had offered him that chance on a golden platter, Riven decided to seize the opportunity.

-It's not something I often do, but ...- he began; then he looked up and caught one of the last roses that were falling on the illuminated evening square. A rose as black as the night, which he handed to the girl in front of him with embarrassment. -... with this I would like to thank you for saving my life.-

Darcy took it gently in her slender hands, and plunged her face into it, smelling its special scent and admiring its color, her favorite. The smile she gave Riven was enough to cause a spark of electricity in the boy's chest, more and more convinced that this meeting had been a blessing.

The witch made a quick gesture in the air and turned the rose into the pendant of a small precious necklace, which she wore by herself. -I'll always take it with me.-

Riven smiled. His gift was really beautiful on her.

-Would you like to accompany me to Red Fountain?- he proposed. Darcy accepted with a smile, and putting her hand on his arm, she snapped her fingers to teleport them away from the square. In a second, they were already on the threshold of the fortress.

The corridor and the common room were almost deserted. Almost all the specialists were at the rose ball with their ladies. The two headed for the dormitories. Darcy felt sad at the thought of having to return to Cloud Tower. She could not bear the idea of parting from him. Her protective instinct was suddenly giving the best of itself, for that boy with a dark nature so similar to her own.

\- Is there anything else I can do for you before saying goodbye? - she uttered the last words reluctantly; she would have liked to stay close to him the whole night and beyond, to make sure he was okay, to continue exploring his impenetrable soul.

Riven thought of a thousand answers. - You've already done more than you think. Don't feel sorry for me. What happened is not your fault.-

The witch's expression darkened. -Yeah ...- she whispered, and looked down, continuing to walk. _Of course it's my fault. It's totally, damn my fault._

-Did I say something bad?- Riven asked, ready to make up for it anyway.

-No!- she hastened to reassure him. She smiled at him again, trying to look as calm and confident as she was before. A few seconds passed before the confession that followed. -I'm sorry you got angry today.-

Riven recalled the episode in his mind and was pervaded by hatred. - Ah, I better forget those people. Liars, hypocrites and turnarounds. I am much better off without them.- He felt relieved that once he moved, he would soon get rid of them. The sense of unease vanished when he thought of his rescue. - Fortunately I met you today. -

Darcy tried to hide a shy smile behind her glasses. They stopped. They had arrived at the door of the Riven room. Very close, they were close enough to touch each other, until Riven broke the silence.

-Come on in.-

-Oh. I shouldn't.- Darcy didn't hide her excitement as she waited for Riven to enter first.

-No fear.- He said. -We are alone.- break. -But wasn't it that witches don't care about the rules? Did I happen on another planet? -

The joke made Darcy laugh, who allowed herself to be persuaded to enter the room and shut the door behind her.

Riven had just sat on his bed when a pang of headache hit him. He held his head and stretched out completely. Darcy ran to sit next to him, worried.

-Does it still hurt? -

\- I'm just dazed because of that damn helmet. To hell that fairy and her good intentions. I will never want to see diabolical gadgets like that again.

Darcy hid a smug little smile; unintentionally, the boy had paid her a compliment. That _diabolical gadget_ was modestly the product of the highest black magic. However she could not suppress the guilt that gripped her for hurting him.

-It's late. Now you have to recover.- she said, while the boy already showed the first signs of sleep. She started to get up to leave him, but a strong hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

-No ...- Riven exclaimed weakly. -Please. Stay here with me still a little.-

Darcy looked at him. She was pleased and flattered by that request, and decided to go along with him by sitting on his bed again. The boy's hand remained anchored to hers, and showed no intentions of letting go. Riven felt safe with her. And for the first time in his life he felt uneasy about falling asleep in solitude.

-Of course, Riven ...- Darcy murmured, and tried to weaken his headache with a little healing energy. She placed her delicate hand on his forehead as their eyes returned to sink into each other. Riven took her thin hand, feeling its warmth, and shifted it so he could stand up on his elbow and lean even further towards her. He put his free hand to her face and gently removed the small glasses to place them elsewhere.

That's how he wanted to remember her: delicate features, thin and elegant lips, long eyelashes, irises of a shade never seen before, the dark look that hid a trace of goodness, the one that had saved his life.

He couldn't take his attention away from that pretty face.

Darcy had lost herself in his eyes. He was damned handsome, enigmatic, strong, with a strongly negative force, the one she had felt in him the first time she'd seen him. She suddenly realized that this attraction would not be short-lived.

-... God ... you are beautiful ...- Riven murmured.

He leaned towards her and slowly kissed her, with the few strength left.

She drew back slowly, returning to immerse her eyes in the ones that he had slowly reopened, after having tasted that moment deeply.

It was really late, and the other guys could come back soon. Clouded with fatigue and struck, Riven did not notice that Darcy was casting the sleep spell, her hand pressed to his face. With the girl's face still vivid in his mind, he slowly slipped into sweet dreams.

-Good night, Riven.- she whispered. And she was free to go, reluctantly, but with the certainty that they would meet again, and that Riven, on waking, would remember her.


End file.
